


Click

by Cala



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred's world was full of clicking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

Fred's world was full of clicking. Everything around her clicked. Fell into the right place.  
And Wesley heard that clicking when he was with Fred.  
Like everything around them waited for Fred to start living. Start clicking.

But he discovered that after Fred's death, clicking hadn't stopped as it should have.  
Wesley was still able to hear this special sound in everything he did.

Putting bullet in the slot.  
Click  
Closing the barrel.  
Click  
Pulling the trigger.  
Click  
If you concentrate hard enough to hear it under the loud sound of gun firing.

Even the darkness which comes after that  
Clicks.


End file.
